Get a Room
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: Just Plain Carby Fuzz...(COMPLETE)


Get A Room 

A/N: ok I have no clue why I am writing this, but I am. I just saw this eppy and thought it would be kinda funny….so I thought I'd share…J

P.S. carby fuzz!!!

**Disclaimer: don't own no one I know the drill….**

**Summary: After "First Snowfall" What happened next with Abby and Carter….lol. **Rated PG****

**^~^Abby's POV^~^**

**^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^**

**          "**Ah. Carter. Just the person to talk to," I thought. 

          "So, Abby, how are you holding up?" he asks me. Wait a second. What the…I turn around to see the love of my life looking dead at me, smiling he boyish grin that I always have loved for some reason.

          "Carter!?"

          "Hey Abby."

          He then walked over to my side, and grinned. "I have missed you so much."

          "What do you mean?" I ask playfully, giggling to myself. "But a better question would be what the hell are you doing here!?" I start to become curious.

           "Well Abby, I just thought that you would be going through a rough time, you know, being so concerned about your brother and all. So I guess I just decided to take a road trip…" Oh great…there's that one-million-dollar smile again.

           "Thank you. Thank you for caring about me. About Eric."

           "Anything for you. You're the love of my life."

          We both smile and lean forward just a bit. Oh god. Our lips are an inch apart. Then, we hear the door behind us slam. 

           "Abby! Honey I got our…" My ignorant mother trailed off. I guess she noticed Carter and me. Why does she have to _ruin_ everything! As quickly as we possible could, Carter and I yanked our heads away. He looked away from my mother. I could so tell he was blushing.

           I clear my throat.

           "Uh oh. Uh, I am so sorry honey. I didn't know you were um…::clears throat:: busy." She stifled a laugh. Then, she faced us one more time. I guess she could read my mind because she hurried away…giggling to herself.

          I sighed loudly, and faced Carter, and gave him a seductive, devilish grin. "Now where were we…?"

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

**10 minutes later**

          "Oh Carter!" I moan. He just rubs my back, and caresses my cheek. I can't believe we were actually making love in a supply closet of the hospital. What kind of slut am I? Well, we've done this before, but not in any other hospital!

           I am starting to believe Carter's psychic. The moment I thought that, he found my soft spot, and started to massage the lower half of my back. That's the area where he would massage every night to make me feel more comfortable, no more worries, and just plain safe.

          And he maneuvered his hand up my spine, I felt a cold chill, and Carter's face turned completely red. Oh good lord. I knew we were caught. Could these people put you in jail for this?? Oh for Christ's sake Abby! Get a hold of yourself.

          Slowly, I turned around, and saw a man in uniform staring at me like we were lying completely naked in the middle of the street. Well, uh, we weren't in the street, but well, the other part was true, yes. We were lying completely naked in the middle of a supply closet. 

            Thank god we weren't arrested. Why is it that people are always walking in on us when we are _trying_ to have a private moment!? I just don't get that. But that's sort of besides the point. What the young man said was stunning, but yet punishing. Just three simple words.

            "Get a room."

            I could tell right away John was trying to hold back a laugh, and as was I! And oh, just thought I should mention this, when the man was walking out of the "closet" I noticed he had a _niiiice_ butt. Holy crap Abby! Get a hold of yourself! At least we had the place to ourselves now. I walked over to the door and latched it shut. I would rather much do this on a bed, rather than a stone floor, but hey, you want what you can't have. So in conclusion…Carter and I made love on the floor, of a supply closet, in the middle of a strange hospital. While my mother on the other hand, was smart for once. She called me on my cell phone rather than come looking for us. She told me she had us booked for the Holiday Inn…Carter and I with our own room.

A/N: lol!! Omg that one was fun to write! Ok, and I no its not that long, but oh well. I am writing an epilogue soon so watch out 4 it!! Plzzz review and tell me wut u guyz think…but there r rules..

**no flames** **2. If u want to write _constructive_ criticism then ok. Plz do. Just tell me why.**

**Thank u guyz!! I reeeeally hope u like it!!**


End file.
